degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mrs.Chambers/Chapter 12 meet up
Hey guys,If you have any ideas please spill! Clare's Pov I woke up to find Eli's arms wrap around me,he was drulling I couldn't help to giggle.I was curling his hair with my finger,I didn't want to wake him as I trying to sneak off. I lightly push his arms off me and I sat tall on his bed. "Clare." My eyes widen as I turn,Oh thanks goodness he was sleep talking. "Oh yea." He mumble,now he was sounding a little weird so I desided to run off to the kitchen. I grab some pancake mix and began to cook. Moments later Eli came slowly down the stairs,yawning and straching. Ouch I burn my finger,biting the bottem of my lips. "What wrong Edwards?" His smirk was back. "I burned my finger,cooking our pancake" He moves my hand to his face,he moves it to his lip. "A kiss to make it better." He kissed it miving up to my arm then my neck. He found my weak spot I felt him laughing. I couldn't give in so I pushed him "Aww c'mon,live a little blue eyes." He step closer to me,I couldn't let him win. I turned around and sat over to the sofa. "Elijah you are cooking breakfast! Hurry now before they burn." I teased him,He turn around and chuckle and resume to cooking. "Be right back." I ran to the bathroom. Eli's Pov While Clare ran to the bathroom,I was finishing up on breakfast. Putting them on the plates,I think I made one too many,who cares! More for later! Then Clare got a text,oh course I knew it would kick her off so I open it,it's from K.C, ''Clare,Please talk to me! Stop ignoring me. -K.C '' I stared at the her phone,Why does K.C want to Clare? Why is Clare ingnoring him. Something isn't right here,she came skipping in the room. She looks at me "What's wrong Eli?" She turns her phone to her. "Why are you going through my phone,Eli?" She was getting ferious. "There real question,why does K.C want to talk to you and what about?" I raised both of my eyebrows as she put her hand on her hip. She look a little bit guilty. "Clare spill it." my tone was harsh.Her hair went to her face. "K.C is my ex.." She said softly,I wasn't shock but she seems to be holding back something. "Yesterday he said he still had feeling but I keep telling him I am with you. He doesn't get it,so I been ignoring him." She looks up to me. "Sorry I didn't" I kiss her untill I was out of breath. "Tell you sooner." She painted for air. "You scared me Edward. I thought you two hooked up or something." Then I took his hands and slips her little fingers through mine. "Lets eat breakfast before they get cold" She nodded. Then I cut into my pancake. K.C Pov Walking to the sofa and I rest the back of my head on a pillow and turn on the T.V.Clare is still not anwsering my text message so I desided to call,I don't know why. I couldn't tell if I got a voicemail or not so I spoke,"Hey Clare. I guess you are busy but at 11 go to the Dots,we really need to talk. I miss you Clare." That sound so cheesy,but I guess I needed to say it.Time passed and I began to walk to the dots,hoping Clare would be there.I saw her drinking tea,I smiled she really did showed. I opened the door and sat next to Clare. "Hey" I said,she turn her head away from me as she crossed her legs. Category:Blog posts